


perhaps he loves you now

by WindyRein



Series: Dashboard Confessions [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, mentioned Mating Cycles/In Heat, tribal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: There's a boy with fire for eyes and a fox pelt on his shoulders and Peter will have him.





	perhaps he loves you now

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I saw [this](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/post/162624521110/andavs-a-crooked-way-to-fly-15k-we) and was hit over the head by a rabid muse and I wrote this and then promptly forgot about it for closer to a month xD I dunno what this is except the bare bones of something that could be epic but I really don't have the time, the energy or the inspiration to keep going, so here it is. :)
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's Hamlet by way of Emilie Autumn's [best safety lies in fear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg8mKXcc2VM).

Peter sees the boy across the fire _(in the fire)_ and knows whatever magics the witch had done to show him this, the boy was his. He didn't care what Talia or anyone would say about it.

The boy's eyes are like liquid fire and he smirks before blowing a kiss and with sudden bone deep clarity Peter knows the boy is watching him as much as he's watching his mate.

His wolf's hunger just grows at knowing the kind of power that takes.

The fire dies and the witch asks if he's happy with the results and he nods mind already on how to find the boy with fire for eyes and a fox pelt on his shoulders.

Talia keeps pestering him all the way to the camp but he doesn't say anything except that he'd seen what he wanted and if he'd need Talia's help, he'd ask for it.

***

It takes years before he sees the boy again.

***

He's got his own pack when he runs into them. A group of humans (at first glance) gathered around a fire.

The moment he recognises the boy with fire for eyes he knows they can't be human. He takes a deep breath even as Erica flashes fang at them and he grabs Erica's arm when she goes to step forward at the condescending smirk from the other male with his mate.

He takes a look at them with his wolf's eyes and that tells him a completely different story and at the same time confirms what his nose had told him. They're not human at all.

One of the girls has a fox made of fire or lightning curled around her, (its eyes are suspicious and unwavering on Peter) another has a half-rotted face covered by a funeral shroud and the third flashes fangs and blue eyes at him when he looks at her. The boy now openly grinning at Erica has the same eyes as the third girl _(a killer's eyes)_ but it's when he looks at his mate that he actually stumbles back.

He's completely human looking even under his wolf's gaze except... _Except._ There's something about the aura around him that speaks of power and not just because Peter knows this isn't the first time they've seen each other. His mate smirks and for just the blink of an eye the shadows cast by the fire look like tails swaying in the breeze and his eyes bleed of all colour but then it's all gone and Peter can only wonder if he'd actually seen anything.

***

When they run into Talia, it's completely-probably-maybe by accident. At least it's at one of the larger gatherings so Talia likely won't start anything.

He knows they're getting looks because of the way his mate smells but he rather enjoys the incredulity and confusion. Thankfully Kira's heat had ended a few days ago so at least there isn't a line of horny dicks-for-brains shifters following them.

\---

Peter enjoys the confusion, the sense of "do you know what your mate is doing???" he gets from the others, especially the Alphas.

They don't know the dominance, the animality that borders on savagery, his mate uses to fuck Kira and Malia's heats into submission and if it's up to Peter, they'll never know the sweet mewls Stiles lets out when Peter worships him just right (they'll never know the heady feeling of the absolute submission of a thousand-year-old kitsune with more power in a tailtip than any of them, peter included, can ever imagine).

He doesn't fear Stiles leaving because the fox hasn't trusted anyone else, even in their pack, with his throat and that level of trust is everything to a shifter.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> As for who the "he" in question is, I think it's pretty obvious but I suppose everyone's entitled to their own opinion :D
> 
> If you're interested, my [tumblr's](http://www.poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com) the place to be to witness my inevitable descent into madness over writing, as well as the rest of the random as all hell crap I reblog/post.
> 
> And as always with these "dreams", you're free to run wherever you want with this :) Just tell me so I can read whatever you come up with :D


End file.
